Diamond Dogs
|humantitle = Human |human1title = Rover |human1 = Rover ID EG2.png |human1caption = Rover's human counterpart in Player Piano |human2title = Fido |human2 = Fido ID EG2.png |human2caption = Fido's human counterpart in Player Piano |human3title = Spot |human3 = Spot ID EG2.png |human3caption = Spot's human counterpart in Player Piano |residence = Cave Systems, including in the Appaloosan Mountains Dimondia |kind = Dog & Human |sex = Male |occupation = Gem collector |eyes = Grayish spring bud (Rover) Very light yellow (Fido) Light yellow (Spot) |coat = Medium gray (Rover) Cornflower bluish gray (Fido) Grayish gamboge (Spot) Grayish brown (guards) |voice = As Rover: Scott McNeil (English) Dieter Jansen (Dutch) Oliver Siebeck (German) Giovanni Battezatto (Italian) Kentaro Ito (Japanese) Oh In-sung (Korean) Adzlan Nazir (Malaysian) Janusz Wituch (Polish) Ivo Roberto (Brazilian Portuguese) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Carló Vásquez (Latin American Spanish) As Fido: Garry Chalk (English) Just Meijer (Dutch) Matti Klemm (German) Pietro Ubaldi (Italian) Kenta Miyake (Japanese) Bang Sung-joon (Korean) Azuan Wanji Shamsir (Malaysian) Jacek Król (Polish) Cesar Marchetti (Brazilian Portuguese) As Spot: Lee Tockar (English) Rolf Koster (Dutch) Joachim Kaps (German) Mario Scarabelli (Italian) Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese) Shin Yong-woo (Korean) Azuan Wanji Shamsir (Malaysian) Cezary Kwieciński (Polish) Cesar Marchetti (Brazilian Portuguese) }} The Diamond Dogs are a group of dog creatures who first appear as the antagonists of the episode A Dog and Pony Show, led by the three dogs Rover, Fido, and Spot. After they see Rarity using her gem-finding spell, they kidnap her and force her to find gems for them. They are not particularly smart, allowing Rarity to trick them with ease. Their human counterparts appear in the Rainbow Rocks animated short Player Piano and make cameo appearances in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games.__TOC__ Development Lauren Faust stated that the names the Diamond Dog leaders were given in the script are Rover, Fido and Spot. However, she didn't recall which ones have which name. Their identities have since been confirmed by the show's supervising director Jayson Thiessen, later by merchandise, and later still partly by promotional material. Rover, the medium-sized dog, is the leader of the trio, while Fido is the large-sized one and Spot is the small, bulldog-like one. Rover is voiced by Scott McNeil, Fido is voiced by Garry Chalk and Spot is voiced by Lee Tockar. Spot's name was previously used for a G1 puppy dog. The name "Diamond Dogs" is a reference to David Bowie's 1974 album of the same name. Their voices and some of their mannerisms appear to be based off and inspired by the character Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. Depiction in the series Rover, Fido, and Spot secretly watch Rarity and Spike as they collect gems, initially thinking Spike is the gem finder, before realizing that Rarity is using her magic to find them. They then make themselves known and tell Rarity they hunt for gems, and will hunt for her since she can find the gems. They have a tussle with Rarity and Spike, and manage to abduct Rarity into their extensive system of underground mines. They attempt to force Rarity to find gems for them, but Rarity puts on a complaining and whining act, tricking them into doing all the work while she relaxes and gets pampered. When Rover gets wise to this, he forces Rarity to pull the gem cart, calling her a mule. In response, Rarity acts hurt, crying loudly about being compared to an "old, ugly mule." By the time Rarity's friends arrive to save her, the Diamond Dogs are begging for Rarity to leave, even letting her take all their gems with her. The three main Diamond Dogs wear jackets (with the pockets stuffed full of gems) and diamond-studded collars, while the rest of the Diamond Dogs wear metal armor and carry lances. They alternate between walking on their hind legs and all fours, their elongated forelegs giving them a gorilla-like appearance. They also have short and stubby spiked tails. In The Last Problem, Spike returns to Canterlot after concluding peace negotiations between Diamond Dogs and Abyssinians. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The human versions of the Diamond Dogs are seen in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: at the beginning of the film digging for diamonds outside of Canterlot High School, during the pre-Battle of the Bands party in the school gymnasium, and in the crowd of students during the Battle of the Bands itself. At one point, Spot makes a face at one of the eco-kids. They are eliminated in the first round of the competition by Photo Finish and the Snapshots. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts In Player Piano, Rarity sees the boys digging a hole in front of the school and calls out and attracts them with her dazzling allure, but they appear more taken by her jewel-shaped hairclip. At Rarity's request, the boys carry a grand piano to the school's band room, going so far as barreling through a dense gathering of students to get there. The boys watch as Rarity plays the keytar and, in the end, carry the piano for her once again to the school gym. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In Friendship Games, the human versions of Fido, Spot and Rover make background appearances attending the CHS Pep Rally in the school gymnasium. Other depictions IDW comics The mines that the ponies travel through in the story The Return of Queen Chrysalis Part II appear to be constructed by the Diamond Dogs' ancestors as there are statues in their likeness in the background. The mines have several odd artifacts (such as a skull that Pinkie Pie affectionately names "Mr. Bones"), and have seemingly been abandoned and are now inhabited by a clan of spider-like creatures. In addition, the map included with the issue notes that poachers known as the Diamond Dogs live in the Appaloosan Mountains. This is likely a reference to the David Bowie song, which includes the line "The diamond dogs are poachers and they hide behind trees." One of the statues in the mine bears heavy resemblance to Ziggy Stardust, a fictional rock star persona adopted by David Bowie in the early 1970s. Two statues are labeled "Ziggy" and something beginning "Stard..." respectively, and another says "red gems only: red like jungle burning bright," a reference to the David Bowie song Cat People. The final statue seen says "never look back, walk tall, act fine," a reference to another Bowie song, Golden Years. One sign says "sashay on the boardwalk, scurry to the ditch," another line from the song Diamond Dogs. On page 5 of the story The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, a book titled The Origin of the Diamond Dogs is visible on a shelf in a dark magic library in Canterlot Castle. Of , Rover appears both on a Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE and on the back of a Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive wrap cover RE. 's SUB cover features silhouettes of two Diamond Dogs, and the issue's story introduces the kingdom of Dimondia populated by Diamond Dogs, including Jim, the queen's chancellor. The dogs of Dimondia appoint Trixie as their queen and worship her due to a believed ability to locate gems, and Jim states that Rover, Fido, Spot, and their subordinates were banished from Dimondia some time ago because they were "more rough" than the rest of their pack. It is stated that Dimondia has gone through a number of kings and queens that have all eventually vacated the throne. As such, they fashioned a magic crown (or "leash") that prevents the wearer from removing it or leaving Dimondia, and Trixie becomes its most recent wearer. The only way to remove the crown is for the Diamond Dogs to lose faith in their ruler, which Trixie and Rainbow Dash do by giving up the kingdom's jewels and enforcing changes on Dimondia that the Diamond Dogs disagree with. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Fido and Spot's human counterparts appear on page 25. In My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Issue #4, a Diamond Dog appears in a Klugetown saloon on page 7. In , Rover and another Diamond Dog resembling David Bowie's alter ego Ziggy Stardust attend the Convocation of Creatures. In pages 12-13 and pages 8-10, Fido, Rover, and Spot appear in Princess Eris' casino. My Little Pony (mobile game) A post by the official Facebook page of the game refers to Rover by name. The Elements of Harmony guidebook The '''DIAMOND DOGS', known as FIDO, ROVER, and SPOT, may be big and brutish, but don't be fooled, because these canines aren't very bright. If you ever find yourself up against them, don't despair; their thirst for shiny gemstones makes them easily trickable.'' Merchandise Rover, Fido, and Spot appear on the Comic Con 2011 and Chaos is Magic posters. Page 56 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony refers to Fido, Rover, and Spot (in that order) each by name, using color coding. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Diamond Dogs card, #33. The back of the card refers to Spot, Fido, and Rover (in that order) each by name, attributing to Rover his quote "Letting a pony order us around! What are we, mice or dogs?" Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name: Diamond Cutter, Diamond Mint, Diamond Rose, Diamond Tiara, Duchess Diamond Waves, Double Diamond, Rough Diamond, and 'Black Diamond'. References de:Diamanten-Hunde (Kreaturen) es:Perros Diamante it:Cani Stanadiamanti pt:Cães-Diamante pl:Psy na Diamenty ru:Алмазные псы ko:다이아몬드 사냥개 Category:Antagonists Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Creatures Category:Supporting characters